


Hello LGBTQ+ community

by Ipeedmyself



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, gay ppl hby, i camt take anything seriously, peepee, poopoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipeedmyself/pseuds/Ipeedmyself
Summary: So yeah Karl gets a detention in his math class and a certain himbo meets him there.Obviously, I will remove this if any parties state they’re uncomfortable with this work, but to make it clear this is their dsmp characters.No smut. I do not feel comfy writing that about these ppl (or anyone in general tbh).Not coherent updates. School is a penis amd I am not ready to commit to this lol🦟🦗🦟🦗🦟Very similar to Not In Love by reindingrainbow. I literally realised that after I wrote the first chapter so I might as well credit them. They’re a fabulous writer anyways. Do check them out😾Don’t go waving this in CC’s face. If u have a problem with it then I’’d suggest u leave it alone bestie🤯
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ello
> 
> The spuds thing actually happened in my maths class and miss Fergus is my actual teacher. I hate the shit out of her so I decided to write about her lol
> 
> Probably a ton of mistakes in here too so yeah idc tho🤤  
> Yeah enjoy

Glaring sun through the second story window like a gold coin suspended in the clear sky. Karl twists his brunette hair in his thumb and pinky finger. The glass disconnecting him from the outside world seems to be absorbing light instead of reflecting it. It’s nice to see the manner trees so far away twist and rustle in from inside a sanctuary.

Even if that sanctuary is an advanced calculus class.

Karl jacobs never wanted to be in an advanced math class. Lord, who would actually want to progress a year into some weird ass math class. Nobody in their right mind.

karl’s parents had different visions though. 

(“We see the work he brings home- it’s far too simple for him.” They insisted. Even though he reassures the work is challenging and satisfactory. “The substantial curriculum is far too basic. He’s taken every regular for his year, surely you care about his fundamental education?”

The amount of opinions they’d gathered from his teachers said, while he was above his whole class, it would be childish to move him up into an advanced class. “what about math? He is excelling in that department, at least let him try out the advanced class for that.”)

They did.

It has stuck for a week now.

He hated it.

Or- while he hated it he still found it challenging. Not just the math. The students, teachers, seating arrangement, lesson times. 

And while it was the advanced class, nobody here, apart from maybe 7 people, were really ‘good’ at maths,

The class, for one thing, was filled with buffoons. Passing notes, plastering gum in children’s hair, throwing paper planes- he had been lucky enough, once, to have one aimed at the back of his head, but that’s just an american highschool.

Second years had to sit on the second year’s floor for recess and the lesson was right after lunch break. This class room was on the fifth floor. Being a second year, it meant he had to practically run up two whole flights of stairs, dodging students left and right like the plague, with a copious number of books in the period of three minutes so he wasn’t late. 

The teachers already clearly had favorites, picking on the more challenged kids during class and leaving the prestigious ones alone. He hated all of it, but he hated that the most. Teachers were supposed to help- not undermine troubled students.

They also thought that since he got moved up an academic status, he’d know all the concepts.

He didn’t.

He had to work five times harder than he did in his other class just to keep his spot. He didn’t want it, not at all, but he also didn’t want the lecture from his parents.

This often resulted in him using all of his spare time (including recess) to study. He had his nose in a book one way or the other. Terms like ‘nerd’ and ‘smartass’ were thrown around frequently. It’s not like he wasn’t used to it though.

Regular classes such as English, geography and PHD became harder for him since he had to do more math work.

And It was definitely a bad idea to give karl the window seat. He doesn’t focus at all when the teacher is rambling about something that useless and pointless and boring and-

He catches a few words from the teacher. He really does try to write them down and comprehend whatever it is they’re saying, even if it is for a split-second.

Back to the trees. The route they took to mesmerize him with the swish and sway of leaves. the calming rustle they make as they lick together, like a sweet harmony. 

“..Hey… ey?”a soft murmur from the person next to him.

“Yeah? Sorry, I was just looking at…” He looks out the window… he was looking at trees. But they didn’t have to know that.

“Miss fergus is calling you.”

His attention snaps to the front where the teacher may or may not be intensely glaring at him over the frame of her brittle glasses.

“Sorry, miss. I uhh…” Feeling his face heat up 100 shades of red he becomes aware of the looks the students are sending him. Some girls at the back are giggling while others look slightly scared for him. “What was the question?”

“karl. If you can’t listen, then I suggest you walk out of this door right now.”

“Sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Solve the problem on the board.”

He nods and cautiously stands up, directing his vision to the problem messily scrawled on the whiteboard. Precariously passing desks and stepping over student’s bags on the floor until he comes face to face with the equation. He fiddles with the sleeve of his forest green sweater. Nothing too difficult. He looked at it from some different angles, waiting for a particularly easy approach to come to mind.

He steps forward and takes a black pen off the teacher’s desk, littered with notes and books. Carefully taking off the cap, he swiftly moves his hand to lean on the board, while maneuvering it so he doesn’t smudge the writing. The answer is simple, it’s really quite obvious. The hard part is getting to the answer with working out and equations.

He starts simply- finding the structure of the question and working backwards. The fundamental accuracy of his method is a solid 89% so he’s fairly sure he’ll come to the correct terms. It has to. The whole class is looking at him. This is no time to falter. 

He writes down every small detail on his mind. Every time the pen squeaks he can’t help but feel like he’s made a mistake.

One he’s done he slowly retreats from the board and turns around. The class looks shocked, to begin with. Confidence and adrenalin run down his spine and he feels quite proud to know he’s dumbfounded most students in hia class, who would probably never dream of completing something like that, let alone that quick. They all have the same thing running through their minds. How could a second year be effortlessly completing advanced third year math? 

He smiles to know that he didn’t make any incorrections. One student starts clapping a little. He feels a small smile tug on his mouth. “I think you are missing a part, karl.” his teacher interjects with a maliciously discrete smile on her angular face. 

He feels his throat close up a little. The class is dead silent as they wait solemnly for the berating from their teacher. karl wasn’t the only one who was scared of her, after all.

“uh, which part?” He calmly asks the professor, even though he wants to scream, who simply lifts her left eyebrow.

“Well isn’t it obvious? A student that got moved up into an advanced class should surely know the basics?”

“No, miss. I-“

“The estimation. Where is it?”

“Oh, it’s in the corner.” He lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, pointing to the top left of the board to an estimation that was probably unrecognisable jumbled in with the rest of the equation. 

“Tell me something. Do you truly expect me to see that?”

He sighs. “No. Sorry, miss.”

“The answer is correct, and it is astounding how you worked it out so fluently but if this was on a test I’d give you a B, at best.” He makes his way back to his desk, receiving sorry glances from classmates while she continues to rant about organising things so you can understand them. “…so, karl, I’ll see you at afternoon detention. Maybe then you can learn the proper order of procedures.”

He sits in his chair and rubs his face with his hand. A detention wasn't necessary, but he isn’t one to speak up.

She continues the lesson like nothing ever happened. Going into great depth about linear equations and surds. He sharpens his pencil and starts to write down some notes.

“nick. Are you listening?”

The person behind him swings his head around so fast it should cause whiplash. 

“Yeah, I’m listening.”

“Repeat what I just said then..”

He stares dumbfoundedly back at the teacher, mouth slightly gaping.

“Maths. You were talking about…” he taps his chin comically. “Spuds.?”

The teacher sighs and rubs the bridge of their nose. “Surds. I’ll see you in detention.” 

He lets out a groan. “missss- what about rugby practice?”

“You should’ve thought about that before deciding not to listen to me in my own classroom. Tough love.” She turns away to the rest of the class and continues spewing her endless torture while violently pointing at imaginary things with her hands. 

Tough love, karl thinks, is that what they’re calling it these days?

He hears the person behind him, nick, groan. He’s never really had any problems with detentions apart from the fact it disgraces his parents. They were another way to catch up on work, after all. He’s never had anywhere to be so they never disrupted anything. Well, that’s a lie. He’s had to baby sit his nephews from time to time, but never on school nights. So really, they weren’t that big of a deal.

The rest of class was easier than before. The hand on the clock above the door seemed to tick faster than at the beginning of the lesson. Before they knew it the bell chimed and they all hastily packed up books and pens and papers.

karl sat still and waited for his class to go before him. He didn’t like leaving first because it normally meant he’d be caught in the violent rush of other students jumping from class to class. He found if he sat back just a little longer he’d miss it and be right on time for following lessons.

When karl deemed necessary, he reached for his pencil case and started to pack away his things when, “karl. You’re going to be late, pack up faster and leave, I have another class.”

“Sorry miss.” He desperately grabs at sharpeners and pencils alike. He replays his teacher’s voice in his head and he’s not sure if he’d spoken to human or a devil. 

He snatches the last eraser that he had yet to lose since the start of his first year while harbouring obnoxious stares from his teacher. Violently shoving his pencil case and manuscripts in his satchel he swings it hazardously over his shoulder and leaves.

Making his way down the stairs to his next class, English, he reminds himself, he’s suddenly grateful to be out of reach of his teacher.

The rest of the day flows well. Zoning out yet still somehow getting most things the teacher is saying. It was second nature to him at this point. He had time to sit with his friends at lunch who were simply shocked when they heard he had received a detention. He remembers Alex helpfully remarking “Mother fucker better watch her goddamn back or ill shove a corkscrew so far up her fat ass she’ll be in the ER.”

Contrary to what many in his school think, he has a good group of friends. Alex, George, wilbur- and sometimes Will's little brother Tommy would sit with them too. Not without tubbo, though. He didn't mind them but he was also painfully aware that everybody he sat with only just tolerated them. 

But that was over, and there was no more hiding.

He walked down to his locker, second floor, and found george and alex standing next to it. They looked kind of solemn, probably because karl was going to a detention.

“Hey guys,” karl starts, “you need something? I've gotta head up pretty quick, miss fer-”

“Karl!” alex yells, cutting him off. “We know, we’re gonna escort you there so she knows we got your back. Obviously.”

“We are? Alex, I thought we were just wishing him good luck- you know i have to see dream tonight.”

“Shut up, george. Nobody asked. You're coming..”

George rolls his eyes but ultimately agrees and they start to make their way up the many stairs to the forbidden classroom. Once they arrive, they all hug and wave each other goodbye and the two friends leave. 

Now karl stands alone outside the classroom he dreads. Absolutely hates. But this time, instead of having to do math work he really wishes he didn’t have to do, he’s here to catch up on English homework. 

That’s all he does in detentions, not that he got them often. They didn’t expect him to do anything in there anyways, unless staring at the clock and counting the seconds before the tedious consequence was over counts, so he might as well. 

He knocks on the door with no reply. Sensibly opening it, he makes his way to the window desk he loves only too much. The desk that had previously allowed him to escape to the outside world of birds and trees and flowers and-

But he isn’t here for that. He is here to make up for his mistake of making the estimation too small on the whiteboard. 

He silently places his books on the edge of his desk, making sure they won’t fall off. Opening his pencil case decorated with cartoons, he takes out two identical pencils, sharp and silky, and starts to open the class novel. It’s some random Shakespeare novel he doesn't give a shit about, a book they have to decipher before the end of the term. He doesn’t hate it, not that it is a bad book. He’s already quite good with the tedious vocabulary, so he’s confident that he’ll get an A at least. 

Finally settled, he begins to write phrases he’s yet to learn, or words he doesn’t know. The pencil indents words on his page in crisp, smooth waves. 

The door bursts open with a frightening crash and a head of jet black hair frantically throws his bag on the chair next to karl’s, before opening up his books, taking a seat and pretending he was here the whole time.

karl tries to ignore the stranger who uncoordinatedly assaulted the door. Well, he says stranger, but he distinctly identifies him as the person who sits behind him in that gremlin’s math class. His name is nick. The most successful player on their even more successful rugby team, wearing a white t-shirt with a turtleneck underneath and striped sweatpants. He also takes time to note the white headband that lifts his black curls off his face. It’s iconic, really. And kinda hot.

He turns back to his book. He flicks the page open and notices the nick hasn’t looked away from him for a good twenty seconds.

“Excuse me? Um…” You could practically see the gears ticking behind his eyes. “karl?” 

karl nods and smiles his usual happy smile. “Karl jacobs, would you like something?”

“Yeah dude, would you happen to have a pencil I could borrow?”

“Yeah, sure.” He takes his out a blue pencil. “Graphite or..?”

“No no, any’s okay.”

He reaches over to nick and places the pencil in his hand, fingers slightly brushing over nick’s which are a lot more calloused than his very soft ones. He takes it and mutters a “thanks” then proceeds to tie it up peculiarly with a rubber band, joining that and a red pen together to make a base of sorts.

“Can I ask what you’d like to use it for?”

nick’s eyes light up like a child’s on Christmas as he proudly states, “My homie taught me how to make a sling shot out of stationary. He’s the best.” 

karl can’t help a smile from creeping on his lips. Only nick would spend a detention so joyfully making weaponry instead of working.

“Well, good luck, nick.”

“Oh, my friends call me sapnap. Anybody who lends me shit so i can make a slingshot is a friend to me. And before you ask, it's pandas backwards.”

Karl giggles and turns back to the boy next to him. “Okay “sapnap”. That isn't even pandas backwards, nimrod.”

sapnap laughs. The type of laugh with his whole diaphragm that scratches him throat and makes a really raw noise. One that karl doesn't mind in the slightest. “Well yeah but that would be sadnap, dummy.”

Karl liked that name. A lot. “I'm the dummy? What about you in maths, huh?” he says between cute giggles. “Spuds, Was it?”

“okay, okay you got me. What can i say? The intellectual is on the inside, not out.”

“Clearly.”

With a bit of fidgeting, sapnap did in fact produce a slingshot. It was rough and looked very fragile, but a sling shot nonetheless. He ended up using most of karl’s stuff, although he didn’t mind one bit.

“Does it work?” karl asked, slightly leaning over his desk and resting his elbows on the other’s. Although he wouldn’t admit, he was curious at the machine.

“It should, there’s some sorta trigger-.. Oh, it’s here. So this is how you fire it.”

He points it at the door of the classroom and loads his eraser on the end of it. Carefully pulling back the rubber band while holding it in place he lets go and sends the projectile flying.

Two things happen.

One- their math teacher walks through the door at that exact moment and cops it in the forehead with a very surprised look on her face.

Two- the rubber band snaps and hits sapnap’s hand as he yelps at the sudden force. All he can do is look up and at a very angry math teacher and try to comprehend the fact he just hit her across the head with an eraser.

“nick!” There is swollen red bruise in between her eyes, just above where her glasses used to sit which now rest on the ground. “Did you just hit me in the face with your rubber?! You know what, I’m doubling this detention time- and you will be seeing me after this.” She storms out of the classroom with a furious glare and slams the door behind her, like a 5-year-old having a fit.

Beside him, small angelic giggles emerge from the younger. sapnap decides, then and there, it’s his favourite sound in the world. He starts to clutch his stomach and soon chuckles turn into snorts and manic laughter fills the room. 

“sap! Did you- did you do that intentionally?”

“Uhm… No?” He says quietly although he wants to shout and laugh and cry. He decides on laughing and before he knew it, the both of them were in stitches with faces as red as beat roots, gasping for breath.

“Did you-! Did you see the look on her face?” He bellows. “I feel sort of bad!”

“Please- she deserved it.” karl said between breaths.

He can’t help but agree. That teacher had caused him missing out on practice before. 

sapnap immediately wants to know more about karl and decides to connect with him the one way he knows how.

sport.

  
“So, karl. Do you play sports? I play on the rugby team and I’m pretty cool.”

“Yeah, sap, I know. You're pretty much famous around here. it's very impressive considering most players don’t even get considered at your age. I used to ice skate, but i haven't for a long time.”

“WHAT? KARL I DIDNT KNOW YOU ICESKATED THATS SO FUCKING AWESOME DUDE, SHOW ME!”

karl smiles so wide it stretches from both sides of his face. How could this incredibly popular person care anything about a former ice skater?

“Maybe later?”

sapnap gasps and slams his hands down on the table, not too hard but enough to make karl jump. “I bet you’re the best ice skater in the world! And plus, if you aren’t good now, which I doubt, then why don’t we practice together? You can teach me! I have never done it before, gosh it looks so fun.” 

“I’d take you up on that but if you were just hypothetically speaking then-”

“No, for real no balls man, you free this weekend? Ill pick you up if you want or we could meet there- do you know where to go? I know this place actually its kinda close-”

“Sap! Really? I have no objections but i should probably write this down somewhere.” karl replies. Truth be told, he’d love to go ice skating with sapnap but he had a ton of stuff to catch up on.

“Of course! Whatever time suits you, oh give me your phone.”

Without hesitation, karl hands sapnap his phone. He presses on the messages app amd starts to add his number. Karl watches how sapnap pokes his tongue out slightly while concentrating on typing the correct digits.

“Do you do this with everyone you get in a detention with?” 

sapnap waits a bit, phone stilled in his hands before saying. “No, just the special ones.”

That sent a little shiver up karl’s spine. He didn't know what he meant by special ones but he knew he didn't mind if it was sapnap saying it

Sapnap handed Karl back his phone and immediately his eyes were drawn to the new contact.

😍Sapnap😍 

Karl laughed and put his phone back in his pocket.

  
The rest of the detention goes slowly. Slower than karl could have ever imagined, but that meant he got more work done and he couldn’t complain about that. Maybe he’d have gotten supplementary work done if it wasn’t for the constant remarks from the person beside him, not that he minded. It was quite easy to filter out- he’d gotten good at that. If he nodded his head every couple of times and agreed with whatever he said last he could fly through countless conversations. He also couldn't complain that he made a new friend. A very popular, sporty, pretty, nice friend.

When the clock ticked to 5pm, sapnap didn’t end up making his sling shot again because he’d “already proved it is effective” (“I’m telling you, karl,! I could commit mass murder with that thing.” ) 

Packing up his bag, he stuffs his books back in and tucks in his chair. karl looks over to sapnap- he too is packing up his things however there is a lack of books (only 5? karl has twice the amount) and before he can realise it sapnap is bolting out of the class room. He makes it to the door where he stops, turns around, and says “see ya cutie.”

He waits a minute to see karl go red as a tomato, and then laughs and runs off.

See ya cutie

What a dick.


	2. Pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gawd bruh I can’t do this  
> Sry it’s short all chapters r gonna be shorter now  
> My writing style rlly said 🚶bye I’m outa here  
> Yeah enjoy
> 
> And pls comment I’m so goddamn lonely

As it turns out, unsurprisingly, sapnap got a suspension. A big one, too. It came as a shock to karl when he first heard the rumours, but then he thought about it and maybe a 3 day suspension was admissible. After all, Nick did assault one of his teachers. Unintentionally though, of course.

For karl, this discovery was not great. His (what he considered friend) left him as soon as they had a mish-mash of plans. He knew it wasn't fair in the slightest, but he couldn't help but think sapnap ditched him.

Lots of rumours started about how nick got suspended, some were interesting too. Apparently, karl and sapnap had been seen by another student in the detention classroom which had sparked a series of more radical ones. ‘Sapnap beat this lanky kid up in the maths rooms’, seemed to be popular and one of karl’s favourites. Another was ‘sapnap was caught smoking’ which took a lot of people off guard. It was a big subject among the rugby team. Evidently, sapnap hadn’t told anyone yet which left karl as the only one who was aware of the true story. it gave him a big sense of pride.

At that moment, an obnoxious ding from his phone startled him. Well, said ding to be fair was some of the first lyrics from ‘money machine’ by 100 gecs, which didn’t make him feel any better when his struggling classmates eyed him in the most threatening way imaginable. 

While he cursed the sender, he quickly silenced his phone only to see a name he had been anxious to talk to. 

Not sapnap, as you might imagine.

His mother.

Mom>:[  
9:49:  
Kar, I saw your math results. Fair job. Why not try making that 89 a 100 next time. Xx

He hated how old people put ‘xx’ at the end of every message. Like that made it any less aggressive.

He sighed, shutting his phone and tucking it in his hoodie’s oversized pocket while making a mental note to text her back before his teacher berated him for not paying attention.

The math results the witch was referring to were the ones he handed back for homework that morning. His teacher specifically calls the highest achieving students’ parents and the lowest to either praise them or well. Get mad at them for raising their child their way, essentially. That was miss fergus though. Quite obviously karl was on the higher end. Luckily, he’d never been on the other spectrum.

As much as he despised the demon known as miss fergus, he internally thanked her for some things. Calling his mother to praise him, for one, he did like. As much as his math teacher was a twat she took pride (arrogance) in her students’ work achievements (she liked boasting about her disciples’ grades to others). So one call per week to karl’s mother telling her his grades are good is a saving grace to him. It makes his mom think he’s smarter, and that is something to celebrate. The smarter she thinks he is, the more lenient she is. That being said it has its downsides. occasionally, she’d think “oh wow. My son got good grades. That means he’s ready for university level math.” which karl really was not and he had to avoid some interesting situations because of that.

It's not like he even got outstanding grades either, he just got average ones. Karl was an all round average person. He didn’t understand why applauded him for his average grades. it was really an act too, if he was totally honest. As soon as he got home, the so-called “intelligent” demeanor left and it was all about playing minecraft with Alex. or seeing how many monsters he could drink consecutively without passing out (which was 8). 

And before he knew it, his class was packing up and sprinting out the door for their first recess of the day. The teacher was still barking instructions about homework and using time well even though it was nearing the end of the school term, but was ultimately ignored by the determined rush of students.

Karl assembled his tools and clumsily shoved them in his satchel before walking out the door and pulling out his phone from his pocket.

He quickly typed a sincere apology to his mother and assured her that he would ‘make that 89 a 100’ and quickly stuffed it in his pocket.

“KARL!”

Karl jumped and turned around to see the voice that had startled him, which was without a surprise, alex. 

“Karl! oh my fucking god ive been trying to find you for ages. When you weren’t in the cafeteria, I was kinda worried. George and I split up to find you to make sure you weren’t dead or some shit.”

Karl giggled and put his hand over his chest, making a motion as though he’d been stabbed through his heart. “Oh wowie, alex. That's the first nice thing you’ve ever done for me.”

“Yeah well, if you come to the cafeteria and get tommy to piss off it won't be the last.”

They both laughed and began to make their way up the many stairs and into the cafeteria with haste so they didn't miss all of break. Alex discussed his exam he did for history today and how he ran into his music teacher because he was so big he took up the whole hallway so it wasn’t his fault while karl listened.

They met George along with the others back at the cafeteria. Tommy was forcibly getting pushed away by wilbur while he screamed something along the lines of, “im not a simp for a fucking american!” like a pest while everybody made faces at him, including tubbo who was eating what looked to be wilbur’s fries. Karl didn’t have a single clue what was going on but if it was anything like the past conversations they’d had with Tommy, he couldn’t blame them.

“Karl! Where were you?” tubbo asked, still while eating fries.

Karl sighed and sat down, “I had a far away class and my mom was pestering me, sorry for making you all worry.”

Wilbur, who had taken Tommy's money and held it above his head where he couldn’t reach, pulled a face “Ew, I hate her.” everyone at the table looked at him, “what? Don't act like you don't agree- take it this way, if the shoe from ‘the Old Lady Who Lived in a Shoe’ were to be a soccer mum, it’d be her, but divorced and more conservative.”

A few nods of agreeance and mumbling could be heard among them at that statement. Not many people liked Miss Jacobs.

Karl’s phone chimed. His immediate reaction was to ignore it, it was probably his mother again.

“You gonna pick that up?” george asked while taking some of Will's fries from tubbo who didn’t mind sharing.

“Oh, yeah, it's probably just her though.”

George grabbed his phone off the table and his eyes widened. “Karl, this says it's from ‘sapnap’ with heart-eyes emojis-” at this, everybody crowded around George like desperate seagulls would for a chip. Karl was just as surprised as the rest of them. He reached across the table as a pathetic attempt to snatch his phone off George but, to his dismay, the british boy laughed and pulled his phone out of reach.

“Sapnap? As in nick? From the rugby team? Isn’t he like- considered a god by all the girls in the school?” tubbo interjected as his fries were surrendered to George who showed no mercy to the small chips.

Alex gasped, “Oh karlos, you have some explaining to do.” he swung his leg around the vacant chair next to the one karl was sitting on and put his very smug face in his hands while his elbows rested on the plastic table in front of him.

Karl went red. It was easy to make him do that. He covered his face in his hands and brought his knees up to his chest. He then pulled his knees and legs into his hoodie and made himself a sort of ball, like turtles that tuck their heads into their shells when provoked.

“Nonono, guys guys i promise it's not what you thi-”

George ignored the flustered boy and read in a deep, american voice. “What's up dawgy dawg, I'm outside in an old, purple car. Come quickly, ok?’ I think it is what I think, karl.” they started to laugh, even will and tommy had stopped squabbling to see what the commotion was about. Alex let out a ‘sheesh’ and an ‘oo lala’ was heard as well as some whistling but everybody was thinking the same thing.

“guysss, nooooo no please let me tell you what happened.” 

“Karl. The text history between you is proof enough of our theories. You soooo like him.”

Karl yelped and buried his head in his sweater, his face heated up to the tops of his ears and it was obvious no matter how hard he tried to hide it. “How do you know my pass- no. nono i don't. Please? Really? I met him yesterday please let me tell you what really happened-”

karl explained everything from the detention to the slingshot and the very angry maths teacher that led to sapnaps ultimate suspension from the school. 

“Well Karl,” Wilbur proposes, “if a cute boy offered to pick me up from this shit show of a school, I'd say yes without hesitation.”

“But what if we got found out?”

Will shrugged and took one of his chips. “1. Blame it on him, or 2. run your little white ass off and hope that your apprehender is just as unfit as you are.” to anyone, that would have sounded like a joke but karl and everyone in the group knew he was very serious. Karl decided not to question it.

Alex grabbed his shoulder. “Karl, I promise if you don't do this you’ll regret it for your whole life. This is your awakening for god’s sake! You’ll finally be as cool as me that time I ditched.”

“You didn’t ditch, alex, you got pushed down the stairs and cried when you got a blood nose and your mum picked you up from the infirmary you fucking dickhead.” tommy added.

“Shut your dumb mouth little twat. But I mean it karl. I don't want to pressure you but this could be really awesome.”

Karl debated the options and outcomes in his head. It could go terribly or well but he’d probably be questioned by his mother regardless. He wasn’t scared of her but it would be a pain to get grounded. He thought about changing up his basic and boring life. He thought about being associated with the word rebel instead of smartass. He thought about spending his time doing dumb stuff with an awesome person he wanted to be friends with rather than staring out a window. He made his decision.

“Fine. i'll go, but someone needs to vouch for me”

“Yeah we have PE together next, i'll tell mr schneider that you were sick or something.” George said as he handed Karl back his phone. 

“We live close so if you want i'll drop your bags off too?” alex intervened.

Karl nodded, smiled and gave him a hug. He was an affectionate person so it showed he cared, and even though the latter smelled like dog treats and womens deodorant, he didn’t care because he’d saved his ass more times then he could count.

He texted sapnap back a quick ‘ok:) be there soon’, which was followed up by a ‘fucking finally’, and with that he sprinted out of the children’s eating area while harbouring some odd looks from others.

When he finished the maze and reached the outside of his school, he looked around and, true to his word, he spotted a very old purple car with a familiar boy in it. 

Sapnap looked stunning.

As usual.

He was different from the last time karl saw him. Instead of a white headband constricting his wavy, raven hair he had it tied up at the back with little fly aways framing his tanned face. The stubble on his chin was slightly more noticeable in the morning sun light which only made him look more mature, despite him being 17.

He wore a black ‘thrasher’ hoodie and the same striped sweats with some black vans. Karl couldn’t help but think about the contrast in his multicoloured sweater with a big swirl in the middle and ripped, black jeans to sapnaps undeniably handsome fashion sense. It honestly looked more like sapnap was babysitting him than sneaking him out of school.

He walked cautiously down the stairs and into the parking lot. Approaching sapnap’s car (which hardly looked roadsafe, judging by the dents in the bumper), his mind wondered. What if the other though he looked stupid or silly? What if he changed his mind? What if they got caught and he got suspended too? Or expelled?

Nick’s eyes lit up when he saw the other boy and he jumped out of his car at a frightening speed. “Karl, finally! oh my goodness wow you look great, get in quick.”

Sapnap ran around to the other side of his car and opened the door like a gentleman with a comical bow, just like a man would for a pretty girl in those old movies. Karl was taken back by his enthusiasm but slid into the passenger seat nonetheless. 

Sapnap ran back around to the other side of the car and got in next to Karl. The car shook with his weight despite him being relatively careful which only made Karl more anxious about the state of it

“wow, This is great, I feel like I'm in a movie.” sapnap looked down at his hands on his steering wheel. His cheeks were pink, blushing slightly, and he was biting his bottom lip to conceal his smile. 

Karl was speechless. This was happening.

“So karly-boy. What did i miss!”

Karl giggled a little. He did that a lot when the other was near him, even over the phone. He fiddled with his hoodie strings and thought carefully about his response.

“Well.. in maths we uhm- we did some linear-”

“Ugghhhh boooring, I meant the good stuff, y’know? Did any drama happen?

Karl pondered this question. He wasn’t in any inner-circles he didn’t know about any drama. He had to think of something amusing relatively quickly, or everything would be bland and unsavoury for the rest of his relationship with nick and his palms were sweating and he swore he could hear boss music but it was probably nothing but now his hoodie was too tight and he said the first thing that came to his mind-

“George got his lip stuck on a water fountain and cried when it started to bleed and he told everyone he got in a fight but it was really pathetic.”

Sapnap roughly shoved his keys in the car’s ignition as it coughed to life. He laughed and his shook his body. Karl loved it. ,”thaaat’s the stuff! Oh shit, wait, do you mean george? As in george george? Dream’s george?” 

“Uh, yeah, i think he mentioned a dream once or twice.” 

The car slowly pulled out of the park making a very startling low hum as well as a very noticeable shake in the engine.

“Uhm is this road worthy?”

“What? Yeah of course, i wouldn’t wanna kill ya on our first time going out.”

OH MY LORRRD IM NOT CUT OUT FOR THIS PLEASE FORGIVE ME  
AHHHHHH  
IM SORRY  
SHORTER CHAPTERS NOW SO I ACTUALLY HAVE CONTENT TO GIVE  
PLS THIS IS HARD AS SHIT-


End file.
